


finger taps

by captaincastello



Series: they're not quite a secret [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Hunk shares a little bit of what he learned about the Galra from Krolia.





	finger taps

**Author's Note:**

> my first post-s6 fic, i hope you enjoy~ ♡
> 
> this drabble was inspired by Hunk learning more about the Galra. I definitely could do with some Hunk & Krolia bonding over some rich Galra history (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> i did this on my phone so i hope it turns out okay

The only thing it took for all hell to break loose was Keith simply placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

  
“Aww, Keith, I’m so happy for you guys,” Hunk exclaims from out of nowhere, his voice soft and his eyes sparkling like a mid-afternoon soap opera Grandma’s would when she finds out that her 35-year old daughter who has been single for 35 years finally got a boyfriend.

  
“What just happened?” Lance says as he comes back into the tiny video screen from dragging Kaltenecker away from chewing at his robo-cat slippers.

  
“Yeah, did we miss anything?” Pidge says, fingers busy with running diagnostics at an adjacent screen. “Weren’t we just talking about where to stop by to restock on supplies?”

  
“Historical Galra communication practice is what happened,” Hunk replies with the confidence and eagerness of a university scholar. “Uh, Krolia, would you like to, or shall I…?”

  
“Wait, you’ve been secretly communicating with my mom?” Keith blurts out.

  
“We’re connected via private line.” Hunk shrugs. “I wanted to continue my education on Galra culture and history, and Krolia was more than willing to talk about it.”

  
“Go on ahead,” Krolia nods from behind Keith. “That is, if my son and Shiro want it out in the open.”

  
“Well, there’s really no hiding it,” Shiro says with a shrug, but the dark shade of red painting his face and ears and neck betray his internal emotional rapid-fire.

  
“What!” Lance exclaims from somewhere they can’t see again. A second later, he exclaims, “Oh girl, not my robe—“

  
“Do educate us with this new knowledge, Hunk,” Allura says. So far only her screen looks peaceful and orderly with Coran and Romelle standing behind her seat in a school assembly fashion.

  
“Alright,” Hunk exclaims. “So, even before their goal of reigning over galaxies, the Galra had been at war with many opposing tribes while they were still at Daibazaal. They believe that combat is, and I quote from Dayak, _‘the searing light that burns away imperfections on every level, from personal to societal’_. Battling and plundering was basically their drive and ambition—of course, not all of them—“

  
He glances at Krolia, who smiles and gestures for him to go on.

  
“There were a few who didn’t forego with emotions that were considered to make them weak—in this case, any form of love and concern for anyone. So they developed a secret way of conveying it that only they would understand, a gesture so normal it wouldn’t draw any attention or arouse suspicion.”

  
“That is quite interesting,” Coran remarks.

  
“Two simple finger taps on the shoulder,” Hunk continues. “For concern for a friend. And three—“ he nods slowly at Keith and Shiro—“for one’s romantic partner. And I definitely counted _three_ taps.”

  
The following couple of seconds is a deafening outburst of congratulations and confusion and general overlapping screaming noises—Allura and Coran grab onto each other and make Romelle scared about them dislocating the other’s shoulders while the space mice jump excitedly on their heads making hearts with their tails; a screaming Lance is tragically obscured by Kaltenecker licking his screen for the sixteenth time today; Pidge is pumping her fist in the air, junk pile Keith and Shiro in her hands, surprising her puff ball aliens—

  
“Okay, keep it down, you guys,” Keith says with a half-chuckle. He can hear Krolia’s weak attempt at covering up her tiny giggle in Kosmo's fur from behind him. Beside him on a spare seat (courtesy of Black), Shiro buries his burning face into the space between his neck and shoulder; Keith feels a tiny smile bloom where Shiro's lips graze his skin.

  
Their hands find their way to each other and they latch, and Keith can feel Shiro's fingers on his knuckles.

  
_Tap-tap-tap._


End file.
